Field
The present disclosure generally relates to humidification systems for providing humidified gases to users, and more particularly to heating gases in respiratory circuits used with humidification systems.
Description of Related Art
Many gas humidification systems deliver heated and humidified gases for various medical procedures, including respiratory treatment, laparoscopy, and the like. These systems can be configured to control temperature, humidity and flow rates using feedback from sensors. To maintain desirable properties upon delivery to a user, a breathing circuit can have heaters associated with gas conduits where the heaters provide heat to the gas as it flows to and/or from the user. The conduit heaters can be controlled to provide heat to the gas so that the gas arrives to the user having desirable properties such as temperature and/or humidity. A humidification system can include a temperature sensor to provide feedback to a humidification controller which can adjust and/or modify power delivered to the conduit heaters to achieve a target temperature at a location along an associated conduit.